Adventure into the Yugioh World
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Rally loves Yugioh more then anything...One night she falls into the Yugioh World. But NOT the way you think. She was transported to the ruin village of Kul Elna, and she meets a teenaged Bakura. Is she dreaming or is it all real? READ PLEASE!
1. The Village of Kul Elna

**Guess what, I have WRITERS BLOCK!!! Dun..dun....duuuuuuuuun!**

**THAT is the reason why this is a short chappie**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**___________________________________________________**

The village of Kul Elna.

Rally's POV.

I had just watched some Episodes of the Egyptian Arc of Yugioh. Hmmm....Those are probably the coolest Eps, because of all the action and emotion. EVERYTHING is perfect to me. Perhaps I'll dream I'm in Egypt....I giggle, maybe I'll be a Dancer of something in the Palace with Atem the Pharaoh. Or maybe I'll be in the village of Kul Elna with the Thief Bakura.

But, I'll be happy no matter the dream.

I snuggle close to my large fuffly pillow on my soft bed, tonight I'm wearing my favorite pajamas. My orange t-shirt and shorts. I feel so comfortable. Perhaps, I won't even dream, maybe I'll just wake up. Who knows?

As sleep begins to welcome me, I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

Suddenly, I hear something in my room. It must be my cat, Scurry, he's an Egyptian Cat my father bought for me a year ago. I looked over my side to see his bawls right next to me. He was lifter then a feather.

I pet his ear, and he purrs next to me. He lies next to my arm and we both fall to sleep.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm falling. Nothing but darkness around me. Is this a nightmare, or am I even dreaming? My soft bed has some how disappeared, but how?

My eyes shot opened and the darkness was still there, only purple smoke was added. I scream, what the hell is happening?!

"AHH!!!!!!" I look to my lift, only to see my cat is falling at my side. I quickly grab him and hold him tight. "What's going on?! This isn't real!" I shouted, and tried to believe this was all just some nightmare and that I'd wake up in my bed, safe and sound.

I closed my eyes tightly and thought of nothing but waking up.....

--

.....I hit something soft, it felt hot, almost like....sand? I'm no pain, but what'd I land on? I open my eyes, only to close them again due to the bright light. I slowly open my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light before opening them fully. Oh....my...God..... T-the ruin village of Kul Elna?!!!!!

OH, now I _know _I'm dreaming....Kul Elna isn't an actual village! Wait...Where am I if I'm not in Kul Elna? I stood and brushed the sand off me, my feet were bere and now burning thanks to the sand. I still held Scurry, whom was now asleep.

I looked down at his sleeping form. "Lucky," Man, was I tried. But how can I be tired if I'm dreaming? I sigh...who knows?

I saw the ruins of Bakura's home....I felt so bad for him, the poor guy. I understand his village was evil and all, but no matter how evil or cruel, I don't think _anyone _should pay so harshly. Huh...Did I just see someone? I looked over to my side, no one was in the village. Wait....This _is _the Village of Kul Elna, there are no people, it's in ruins _and _I could've sworn I just saw Bakura's cloak.

I shake my head, as though I'm trying to block out thoughts. Nah, this is just a dream. None of this is real.

I walked over to were I had seen the cloak, this was a dream, so I wasn't afraid. As I begin to walk deeper into the village, I began seeing these ghost like figures flying everywhere. My cat awoke and make a sound against them, which meant this was bad.

The spirits began to surround me, now I was starting to get frightened. I could _feel _their anger, their hatred, their sadness. I gasped, this was no dream! This is real! No! I want to go home, I want to be in the normal world again!

I began to run, not caring or seeing where I was heading for. Maybe, just _maybe, _if I run far enough, they'll leave me alone. Maybe I could even run until I was home again.

I suddenly ran into someone....Oh God....The only one in the village of Kul Elna, who actually servived....was..... I looked up to meet lavender eyes. "B-B-Bakura...." My voice was a frightened whisper. Oh God, I'am gonna _die!!!! _Someone, _anyone, _help me!

he smirked evilly at me, he was a little taller then me. So he kinda towered over me. I was covered in his shadow, my eyes wide and frightened. Now I _really _want to go home. "You've ventured into the wrong village, little girl." he told me.

Oh no, he did _not _just call me a little girl! Ooooo, _that _really pissed me off! And without even thinking first, I shouted at him. "Hey! Watch who you're calling a little girl, Bakura!!!" _Big _mistake! He, if possible, looked even angrier. Oh shit! I should've kept my mouth shut! Now I'am gonna die for sure!

"How is it you know my name, girl?" He asked me.

Well...._That _shocked the hell outta' me. Oh, I get it. This must be before he was evil and all, I don't see a scar on his check. Hmm...I don't remember this in the series.....I've never seen the Thief King Bakura without his scar. The only time I _did _see him without it, was the short scene when he was a child. It showed his check, there was no scar.

But here's another thing I don't understand, why is he in the village? I thought he never reutrned until he had to go to the Millennium Tablet.....I'm so confused right now, it's not even funny.

"I know a lot about you, Bakura." I started to feel sad, because I watched the Eps on the internet. I hadn't seen the actual Eps on tv sence I was a child...I really missed the thrill of waking up every saturday and waiting for the show to come on. I missed it so much. After they had ended it, I had locked my memories away and had decided to give it up. But about a year ago, I got back into it and started getting my memories back.

"I've known you since I was a child, so to speak. It's very complicated." I told him...At least I was telling the truth, in a weird short of way. But it was still the truth.

He doesn't seem that evil....I mean, he seems kinda nice. Maybe he _was _being controlled.

He just stared at me, as though he were thinking....Or was he just staring? If he was staring....Then I would be fraeked out....Wait a sec...Did I just make the Thief King, the great and powerful Thief King Bakura....confused?

"But I do not even know your name, how is it you know _me _exactly?"

I sighed. How do I know? I'll tell you, Bakura. I watched you on Tv for years and was once your number 1 fangirl, after the series ended, I watched the Eps with you on the Internet. I couldn't tell him that, so instead I told him. "I just know, Bakura." That didn't seem to make him any less curious. Of course he'd be curious, I wasn't mad.

"But _how _do you know?"

Okay, maybe I was starting to get just a little pissed. "Stop asking please. I don't really want to answer, it's kinda....weird." I felt so embarrassed, my reason would have him laughing his ass off. But would he actually do that? Or would he...believe me?

he crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was wearing his usual outfit, red cloak with a yellow one underneth, blue kelt, gold braclets on one wrist. Yep, that was Bakura.

"Nevermind that then. What's your name?"

Thank God. Wait....The Bakura I knew wouldn't just let something pass....Okay, maybe this _isn't _Bakura. But what if he is?! I'm so confused! This is some twisted, confusing, dream that I can't awake from!

Might as well tell him my name, it's not like he'll know me anyway. "My name is Rally." My cat suddenly made a weird hissing sound to something behind me. OH GOD! It's thouse damn spirits again! I turned and screamed.

Bakura shook his head. "You should leave, these spirits only welcome me here...And for a good reason."

I sighed, seriously Bakura, I already _knew _the reason! And soon they'll create a Ka for you named Diabound and then you'll turn evil! I've seeen every damn episode already! "And that reason would be?" Once again, I decided not to say what I had first thought.

**End of chapter 1.**

**___________________________________________**

***Frowns deeply* Yay, Writers Block, JUST what I NEEDED.**

**So yeah, review please!**


	2. The Past Begins

**YAAAAYY!!!!!! Finally, my Writers Block is GONE!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!**

**I do not own Yugioh! **

**____________________________________________**

The Past Begins.

Rally's POV.

"Well...You will not tell me how you know me. So tell me, why should _I _answer any of _your_ questions about myself?" Bakura asked me.

Actually, he has a good point there..... But I'am not tellin him how I know so much about him, he'll have to deal with that. And besides; I already know everything that happened, hell I could tell him every single thing that's gonna happen in his future! But that would just ruin everything.....I think.

"Uh...Good point?" I _tried _to make that not sound like a question. I was kinda panicking at that moment!

"Perhaps." Bakura turned away, my cat hissed again and I ran for it! I'am a panicker, it's what I do!

I ran into Bakura once more, because I'am such an idiot! "Sorry!" I ran passed him. And from what he did next, told me he didn't want me there. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, Scurry dropped from my arms. He did what his name meant, he scurried away. Great, now my cat was gone.

I watched him run into a ruined building and I turned back to Bakura. "Let me go." I said firmly. He looked to have given that some thought.

"Nope." _Oh God....._Is he gonna kill me?! Nah, this is a dream! I can't die in my own dream! Oh wait...This is a nightmare, so I _am _gonna die! AH!

I want to go home...like, _now. _

My eyes were wide and I was frekkin afraid, I could've sworn if this nightmare didn't scare me, Bakura's words _did. _"And why not?!" I wasn't going down wihtout a fight. This was _Bakura _I was dealing with, _not _just some dude. I knew Bakura, I knew his evil ways. If I didn't wake up from this dream soon, I'd be in the Shadow Realm before I could even finish the actual dream.

"Because, unless you show your respect, you'll join them." He told me, and I already knew he was right.

If I didn't show my respect, I _knew _the spirits would steal my soul and use me to, probably, create Bakura's Ka. His Diabound. And that's the last thing I wanted.

But what I don't understand is _why _they haven't done so yet. Oh...I get it. I'am not from this all-to-familier world. I'am not even from this time, hell I'm not even from this series. And besides; This is a dream....or not. I really don't know, maybe it _is _real? Maybe not?

I sigh. Who knows? I know the man in front of my doesn't.

I look at him. "Bakura, they won't hurt me." I realize now, that there's really nothing to be afraid of.....Well, okay, there _was _something to be araid of....Bakura.

He gave me a confused look. "But how-" I cut him off.

"Long story....I'll tell you later." If I'm still _here _later.

He nodded. "Alright then....Where's your cat?"

OH MY GOD! He just _now _notices my cats gone?! I didn't even realize he noticed my cat! "His name's Scurry." I told him. "He's an Egyptian cat."

He smiled at me. OMG!!! I never thought he'd have such a handsome smile!!! Look at me! I think an Anime Charactor is hot! Ow well, it's my little secret now!!

Wait just a sec....Why was he SMILING in the first place??!!! I blinked afew times.

"Come on, I'll help you find yur cat."

Uh....I-is this seriously Bakura?! Being nice, helping someone other then himself, caring for a living thing...Nah, NOT BAKURA. "A-are..." I cleared my throat. "A-are you alright....Bakura?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Do I care?! DO I?! Seriously! This is the same guy who beat Ryo and nearly killed Atem! Why am I even here?! "Uh...No reason, lets go find my cat before he gets to far." Yes, I once again lied to him. Thank God he wasn't evil...at the moment anyway.

Hours passed we still couldn't find Scurry, I was beginning to think he ran off. Oh great, now my cats decided to leave....just frekkin perfect! I sigh and lean against an almost fully ruined building. "Why did my cat have to run off?" I asked almost to myself.

Bakura chuckled and walked over to stand beside me. Holy crap! He _chuckled...._Bakura and chuckle did NOT go together!


	3. What New Plot? Part 1

**Okay, get ready because the plot is gonna start! Well....The adventure plot anyway....**

**AND romance....I love writing romance...even though I totally suck at it.**

**Anyway.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**______________________________________________**

Chapter three.

What new plot? Part 1

Rally's POV.

Oh God, suddenly I'm _VERY _afraid of Bakura right now!!! He's acting all friendly and....charming?! What the hell?! I kinda like him like this - what the hell am I thinking?! He's an anime charactor, a damn _Anime Charactor_!! I can't have feeling's for him!.....Well....I suppose since I'm in _his _world, I am considered an Anime Charactor..... Ooo, I just chuckled....Oh God, Bakura's looking at me funny again!

I'am beginning to not like this...Seriously, why is Bakura so....so....so damn charming?! God, if I had a dollar for how many times I've said he's hot in my world, I'd be richer then Seto Kaiba.....Waow, that's actually saying a _lot._

What the hell am I thinking?!!!

"Uh....Bakura." Oh God, if I screw this up, I'll surely die....Either from his hot looks or him actually killing me! "W-why are you looking at me funny?" OH NO! I did it! I crossed the line! I've read soooo many fanfics about Bakura beating the crap outta' someone who just asked what time it was! And now _I'am _the unlucky person to get it!

I hope, nah scretch that I prey he won't care that I asked!! I closed my eyes tightly, hoping with all my heart and soul he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"How exactly am I looking at you 'funny', Rally?" Oh my God, did....did he just say my name?!

I never thought I'd hear _him, _of all Anime whatever he is, say my name.....And yet so softly..... WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS?!!!! "Uh...." I opened my eyes. Holy shit......Bakura is waaay closer then before!

O.O.......Is all I know my eyes are saying....more like screaming..... I blinked a few times confusedly. Bakura is really freaking me out....what's wrong with him?

Huh.....Why...why is he hugging me?! I had only just _now _realized this psyco-path was hugging me! Oh excuse me, I mean future psyco-path. What the hell am I saying?! Bakura is HUGGING ME!!!! I hope so anyway..... "Ba....Bakura?..." Do I dare ask _another _question?! I was lucky the first time...now I'm to scared...

Wait....was....was Bakura shaking? Why would he....Oh my.....Is he even paying attenion to me? I look down at him, he was on his knees hugging me tightly.

Hmm...I wonder if he's fighting Yami Bakura from taking over him....Wait! That never happened! What the hell is going on here?!.....Oh my God, this is a fanfiction story...I've been transported into a fanfiction story..... I sigh, THIS should be interesting. Or....Oh, I dunno WHERE I am! But I know there's something wrong with Bakura.

"Bakura....are....are you....okay?" I asked....shakingly? What's wrong with me?! Am I...am I actually concerned? "Bakura, please answer me....." Hmm...Never heard my voice so soft before.....UH OH! I have feelings for Bakura....Just perfect.... Oooh, I can see my friends laughing about this already. Oh, who cares?!

If this is a dream, then damnit I'am gonna enjoy it! "Bakura, what's wrong? Why won't you say anything?"

Suddenly, Bakura stopped shaking. I sigh with relief, the worry leaving me a little. "Ba...Bakura?"

He looked up at me, his eyes showed fear. Oh my.......Is Bakura scared? Why is all this emotional stuff happening so sudden?! Oh right, I'm in a fanfiction....or maybe I'm in the series? Wait, isn't this real?....I sigh, who cares anymore?

I gently lift Bakura to his feet, God Bakura lose weight! Heavy moron! "Bakura, please say something....You're scaring me a little." What? Don't give me that! He's acting weird! A little lie won't hurt! God, I've been lying to him for like how long now?! Oh yeah, like maybe two hours........shut up, I can hear you laughing!

Anyway!

Huh....what's....what's happening?! Suddenly, I feel so tired...Oh God, not again!...........................

.....Hn....I hit something soft_..... _Uhn....I feel like crap, oh wait, I'm still tired....that answers that.....

I open my eyes and am over joyed to see the ceiling to my bedroom!!!! Yay! I'am back home! I sigh with relief....It was only a dream, everything was a dream!

None of it was real.....I frown....At least I got to know Bakura for a while.....he was nice.... I snuggle close to Scurry. Hey! Scurry! Yay! my cat's back to!

I hug his small fury body tight with joy. After about two minutes of hugging my cat, I snuggle close to the soft pillow of my bed. Ah, there's no place like home......Did I just qoute The Wizard of Oz?! Oh, who cares?! I'am just glad to be home....safe, sound and far away from the Thief King.

Wait....What's that sound?....I hear breathing, and it's not mine or Scurry's.....OH SHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I quickly sat up in bed and looked at the floor beside it. Shit, shit, shit!!!!!!!!! It's Bakura!!!

What the hek is he doing here?! In my room, on my floor?! Hell, why is he in my realm?!

I push the questions away and got out of bed, walking - running - over to the unconcius thief king known as Bakura. Oh yeah, he's out of it.

I sigh. I can't just leave the idiot o the floor, he'll be yelling and screaming that it's all my fault. I shake my head, nope, don't want that. I turned to Scurry, who is sitting cat-like at the foot of my bed.

"You gonna help me get him on the bed?" I asked the cat.

I must be more tired then I thought, because I could've swore Scurry shook his head! Scary.....Oh I don't care anymore.

I set my hands on my hips as Scurry jumps from the bed and hids under it. "Thanks, Scurry!" I say sarcasticlly. Man, I need to stop talking to my cat.

I walk over to Bakura and, not to wake him, gently lift his arm up.

After about 30 minutes, picking up arms and legs, moving a cat and making room for myself, I finally got Bakura on the bed. He had to sleep _somewhere. _

I don't care....I've known Bakura for a long time....He's like my best friend, in a weird way........But....why was he transported to my world? Shouldn't he still be in his own realm? This doesn't make any sence at all......none of it does I'm afraid.....

Hmm....I wonder if he's here to help me or something....Probably not....

I'll have to find a way to get him back to his own world....He'll be happiar there....

Oh man, I just realized I can't keep my eyes open....Perhaps Bakura wouldn't mind if i slept next to him for a while. I shrug, I'am to tired to wait and I don't feel like waking him up. I'd rather live to see day light.

Who's gonna care anyway?......I know I won't....I'am just really tired....

I walk over to the side of the bed and crawl in next to Bakura. Hm....Maybe this is better then I had thought.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep with the Thief King next to me...Now, how many people do you know how can say that?..........

......Ah, home in the day time....It's saturday so no school.....Nothing to do but watch cartoons, hey I might be in my teens, but I can still watch cartoons...It's not a crime......

Wait...Why does my head hurt so bad?.....I slowly open my eyes....Everything's blurry at first.

Damnit!

Why if it isn't the stone ceiling of Bakura's hid-out!! Damnit, damnit!!! DAMNIT!!!!!! I want to go back home!!!! Damnit!!!

Bakura looked down at me.

Huh...Is that....concern in his eyes.....Holy shit......Bakura....Conern.....this is either A; A very weird fanfic. B; An episode I've never heard, scene or anything else like that before. Or C; I had a dream that I was back in my world and thought everything here was a dream....God, talk about a tripple dream......

Bakura, why are you setting yur hand on my forehead? Oh...I get it. WAIT.........Bakura IS conerned about me!!

Oh God, I can _feel _my eyes sparkling like a fangirl! Don't notice, don't notice, don't notice! Oh shit, he noticed!

He looked confusedly at me....Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!! Please don't kill me! I don't wanna get beaten up!!!!!! Please, for the love of Ra, don't beat me!!!!!! I wanna live!

I flinched at nothing.....Oh, that was brave.

"What's wrong?"

Oh....My.....God, did he just ask something the real Bakura would NEVER ask?!!!!! Oh, this isn't Bakura! Even though he looks, speaks, lives and acts like him! I wonder if the real Bakura knows this fake is living in his village.

I had closed my eyes....But now I was opening them....I'am an idiot!!! Bakura's look of concern was so damn charming and handsome, I can't take it!!! God, I just wanna kiss him!!!.........Okay, maybe I need to take a trip to a mental hospital! I have a crush on an anime charactor!!!! Oh, I don't care!....

Someone help before he kisses me or something!

"Uh...no....I'm fine, just....a little dizzy." Okay, I'am starting to feel bad for lying to the poor guy. I mean, who can he trust? Wait! I just realized something! He hasn't been yelling or anything like that to me! He hasn't tried to hurt me, nothing!.....Oh no, does he....does he like me?!!! Oh my God.........Wait, I'am talking nonesence....Bakura doesn't like me. Hell, I don't even like me. I wonder why he hasn't done anything to hurt me though....Hmm.....

Bakura had left me in, I suppose, his bedroom. I was lying on some sort of anciant bed, but it was rather comfortable to me....I dunno why, but it was. Maybe it was because it was Bakura's?.....I shrugged.

I was on my side, the room was dim.....I wonder if Bakura really likes me....probably not...oh well....At least I kinda like him....Oh God, am I blushing?....

-Wait.....What's that sound?! Oh no.... THAT ISN'T BAKURA!!!

I look up and see....holy crap.......Atem the Pharaoh. Oh God....Now Bakura's in danger...God damnit if this is anything I'am gonna have an adtenture!

I sit up and look at Atem...I haven't seen him in so long, I wish I could just hug him and tell him everything that will happen.....But like with Bakura, I'll keep to myself.

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

Damnit, why is everyone calling me little girl?! I'm not a little girl!!!!

Ooooo, he pissed me off BIG TIME! I'am not talkin to ya know, Pharaoh!

"What's your name?"

Still not talkin to ya, idiot! Come on, how dumb are you?! Maybe if I act like him he'll go away...yep, best plan ever!

"My name is...." Oh, I wanna have fun with this! My name isn't Rally here, I am now Mana...oh wait, already taken....Maybe I'm Maana....Nah, to stupid. I know! I'm Chirs!...No, wait, that's from season four......hmmm........I know, I'm Isha. (A;N, that might be my yami's past name, but it was really the best Egyptian name I could come up with.)

"I'm...." Oh, come on, I HAD to sound scared! This was too much! "I-Isha....And you?" On the outside I was a scared _little girl, _as the idiot calls me, but inside I'm a teenager laughing my ass off!!!

"My name is Atem, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt."

And I'm the Queen of card games, really! I had no idea!!! I've seen every episode idiot!.....oh wait, he doesn't know that.....Silly me.

I looked at him shockingly and blinked up at him a few times. Oh God, I must look so damn helpless and innocent!....Holy crap, I don't think this is a good thing anymore.....Ah, who cares I want to enjoy this!

Oh my, I just remembed that one episode in the Egyptian Arc where they all _think _they saved Bakura and he was acting all friendly....I am still laughing at how funny that was! Oh God, please tell me he didn't hear my chuckle....Oh God he did!

**End of chapter three.**

**_____________________________________**

**The nest chapter will have more weird stuff in it! Yay weirdness!**

**..........yeah.....I sound completely sane! Believe it!**

**Anyway, please review! Or I'll cry!**


	4. What New Plot? Part 2

**Okay, deeply sorry this plot doesn't make sence. When I started this story I had this awesome idea....but I wasn't really sure how**

**to fit it into the story....so, and because I'm lazy. So, I apologize if none of this makes sence.....Oh and a little plot twist, you'll**

**hate it.....**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**_______________________________________________________**

What new plot? Part 2

Rally's POV.

Okay, so far they've no sighn of Bakura, good thing? Yep....

What? You think I _want _him to get captured, guess again! I....NO! I'am a real human and he's an Anime Charactor of a ficional world!...... Yeah, all I have to do is remind myself that one thing and I can get threw this entire....whatever the hell it is, without trouble.

It's been an hour or two and so far the Pharaoh hasn't left my side. Which is weird.....He must like me, I still remember how friendly he is.....He really was a great Pharaoh.....

Right now, hold up, I _know _what you're gonna think after I tell you this....Ready? I'm sitting on the front of Atem's horse....I'am pretty sure it's a stallion. And what you have all seemed to have forgotten is....oh God, this is so embarrassing....I'm still wearing my pajama's, or 'strange clothing' as Atem and everyone else puts it..... They don't know me, I know them...._Some how _that works....

As we road on his horse threw the ruined village of Kul Elna, Atem kept his arms around me so he could hold the reins. Wait, what are you....NO! No, no, no, no, no! You think I _like _him in that way?! NO! I'am Bakura's girl!....Okay, that didn't sound qiute right, but hpoefully you get my point. Oh, who am I kidding?! Of course you get my point!....right?

I sigh tiredly, yep I'am still tired..... HUH! What the hell - oh it's just Atem..... I let out a small beath but he heard.... Damnit!

"Is something the matter?"

Nah, I'am just yur normal teenaged girl who got mystriously transported to an awesome realm threw a dream and then got dropped in the ruin villlage of Kul Elna, almost kissed the Thief King Bakura....Probably......and now I am captured by you, Pharaoh Atem. Does that mean something is wrong? You tell me!

"Uh...no, nothing is wrong... I'm just worried about someone." I just realized my cat is missing again. Weird, I guess he lives up to his name. Scurry........

Hmm....I wonder why we're riding threw the village, could he be looking for Bakura?!!! Oh hell no! I won't let that happen!

"If I may ask, whom are you worried for?"

Lets see.....BAKURA! Who else?! Oh wait, my cat. But Atem doesn't know I have a cat, or maybe he does? What the....why are tears forming in my eyes?

"Uh....someone." The Thief King Bakura.......And he's a someone, not a no one. "Someone very close to me....." WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!!!!!!! Bakura isn't _that _close to me!! Sure, he was my best friend a long time ago, so to speak, but I'm not that close to him personally!! Actually, I am...... But that isn't the point! The point is that I need to find my cat and go home before something really bad happens...!

As Atem was about to say something, do NOT ask how I knew, I just knew, it was weird, he was interupted when a _thief _stepped out from the darkness of the night. I shuttered, ah! Freaky!

"Bakura..." I whispered very, VERY silently. Hopefully, Atem didn't hear me!! Thank God, he DIDN'T!!!! Yay!......

Oh what the hell?! My eyes ar have closed and I can _feel _my eyes sparkling, oh my God! Am I....Am I even dreaming anymore?!!!! This feels like some fanfic mixed in with the series, mixed in with lots and lots of confusion!!! I need to get away, I need to be alone!! Maybe all of this nonesence will fade as I run back to my world!

I quickly jump from Atem's horse, knocking him off the other side. That was funny, and I chuckled a bit! But it was aso sad that I did so......I am now ashamed of myself..... Oh well, I had to get off without him stopping me!

I glanced at the Thief who stood in front of Atem's horse. Goodbye..... I turned away and ran forward. Please don't follow me, Bakura, just get away while Atem is distracted....please!

Of course, NONE of my wishs come true! I could _hear _Bakura's feet racing after me! Damnit, why can't he leave me alone like he does in the fics?! Ya know what I mean, don't give me that look!

"Rally, stop!"

Okay, this is really sad. Those words went straight to my heart! Damnit, why am I so frekkin emotional?!

Suddenly, everything became black and I fell...Bakura's voice screaming out. "Rally!" Was the last I heard before........................................................

................Huh....Where am I?.....For that matter, _who _am I?...Why am I so dizzy, and why can't I remember anything..?....Why is it all so....blank?

I slowly open my eyes, why am I so scared to do so? I dunno.....but something is telling me to close my eyes again! So I do so without a second thought. Oh God, I'm so scared...but why? Oh no....I hear a voice...It's cheerful and so familiar to me...but why?....I don't understand....

I flinch a few times before finally gaining enough courage to open my eyes. I blinked a few times from the bright light and looked up at a bright slue sky. "Huh?" I asked without will.

Wait, what am I laying on?...It's kinda hard....like sand.....IT IS!!!!

Suddenly, a really fat man looks down at me with a cheerful smile. He seems familiar..... I wonder where I know him from.

"Hello, glad to see you've decided to rise from sleep!" He shouted cheerfully and helped me up, using only his rather large hand. Grabbing my small wrist and pulling me up like I was no lighter then a feather. He set me up until he thought I was high enough before setting me on my feet.

Waow, he's strong. I wonder who he is..... He seems rather friendly....

He smiled joyfully at me. "So, how are you feeling?"

I blink twice before answering, aparently he's also very caring. "Uh...I'm fine, thank you."

He shook his head, waving one of his large fingers back and fourth in front of me, still smiling that cheerful smile. "No need to thank, Bobasa always helps his friends!" (A;N, Bobasa is one of my fav charactors from season five! He's just so friendly and all!)

I'm guessing he's name is Bobasa.

Waow, this is the first time I've smiled in a while. Wait, when did I smile?

I smile up at him, he's much taller then me though, so his shadow almost covers me. "Hey, Bobasa right?"

He looked down at me and, if possible, smiled more cheerfully. "That's right! And Bobasa already knows your name, Rally!"

Is....Is that _my name?_

He must've seen something in my eyes because he imediotly set his hand on my shoulder. "Do not fret, Rally. I know a lot about everyone, no need to be afraid. Bobasa wouldn't hurt a fly!" He reassured me cheerfully.

I wasn't qiute sure....but he was really the only one I could trust now. Since he, I'm guessing, saved me. And he's been so nice to me, I know I can trust him. Something inside is telling me to. "Thanks, Bobasa."

Suddenly, Bobasa turned to the nile.

Wait! When did the nile get here?!!!!

I look around. "Uh...Bobasa, sir-" I was cut off but not in a rude way, more like a correction.

"Please, just call me Bobasa." He told me cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh...okay. But um...." I shrug as I ask. "Where are we exactly?" Havig no idea where I was, I had to ask.

He turned to me. "Why, you're in beautiful Egypt, Rally!"

Egypt?....When did I get here? Am I from here?.... I dunno anymore. But this place does seem pretty familiar...

"Egypt, huh?" I looked around, it was very beautiful. How the nile sparkled with the sun and the sand glowed a glorious color. "It is very beautiful..." I walked a little closer to him. "If...if you know, could you tell me....am...am I from here?"

Bobasa shook his head, a almost sad look on his face. "No, you are from a deferent realm all to together, Rally."

Okay, that's scary...what does he mean by realm? "Uh.....What do you mean?"

**With Bakura in Kul Elna.**

Bakura sat in his hid-out, gathering enough things so he could go search for Rally. He had a soft side for the girl, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her..... He couldn't explan it. He thought it was love, but he knew that wasn't it at the same time. Almost a friendship that twisted time and space. It was weird.

Suddenly, an egyptian cat jumped onto his bed, meowing to him.

"Hmmm...." He turned to the strange sound and saw the cat, large eyes staring at him.

Bakura walked over and petted the cat without fear, the cat seemed to like him anyway. "You're Rally's cat, are't you....Scurry, right?" He wasn't expecting an answer, knowing that cats didn't talk.

The egyptian cat meowed ocne again and rubbed against his hand purring.

The thief smiled a little when the cat suddenly looked around, but didn't find his mistress.

"I don't know where she is, Scurry." He told the cat. After Rally had fainted, Atem had summoned one of his shadow creatures and tried to attack Bakura. But Bakura summoned his Diabound to defend himself. As they did battle, Bakura had almost forgotten about Rally. When he finally managed to get away, he found Rally to be no where in sight.

And that was last night.

Now, worried for the poor girl and her safety, Bakura told himself he'd find her. _Don't worry, Rally. I'll find you. _

**End of chapter 4.**

**_________________________________**

**Okay, I'am starting to get a really good idea for this story.**

**I had one when I started, but now I have a new idea.**

**Don't worry, it'll still be good.....hoperfully....**

**Please review!**


	5. Sparkling Nile

**Hey everyone! Hope ya like this chapter! ^^**

**Warning; Cursing. That's it.....**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**______________________________**

Chapter five.

Sparkling Nile.

Rally's POV.

I sigh happily, Bobasa and I are sitting along the nile...well, _I'm _sitting along the nile, Bobasa is swimming and trying to catch some fish for breakfast.

For some reason I have a weird feeling, like someone is worried about me....Nah, just my imagination.

Man, the only thing that's begging me now is that I'm wearing these pajama's! I want to wear something else! Something like....I dunno, JEANS AND A T-SHIRT!!!

Bobasa already knew why I wore such strange clothing....but he wouldn't tell me about it. Which is weird.

Suddenly, I was splashed with water Haha, it must've been Bobasa!. "AH!!" I laughed. I looked to see Bobasa, but surprisingly I saw no one....Oh God! Bobasa!

I stood and dived in, totally forgetting about my pajamas.

I opened my eyes in th water, it took some getting used to, but I was able to see. Okay, okay, it WAS very blurry. But I could still see!

Oh God....Where is he?! I looked around, and now I'am startin' to really need air! Face turning blue...gotta get air!!!! I raise my head from the water and gulp in as much air as I can! Oh God, great idea! Now I'm chocking! Aren't I just the smartest?!

I cough a few times, then suddenly a large hand hits my back.

Bobasa...

I look up and see Bobasa smiling down at me. Oh, I get it. He was trying to get me to cool off....he could've just asked.

"Having fun, Rally?" He asked, smiling.

I sigh and can't help but smile, it's almost impossible to frown near him! "I thought you were dronding, Bobasa...You really had me worried!"

He laughed. "Bobasa only wanted to cool Rally off!"

I chuckled, I guess I was right. "Uh...thanks." Oh God...that large sound came from my stomach...! God, I could really go for a cheese burger right now....hmm....that sounds good.....

As though Bobasa was a mind reader, he lifted up about ten fish and my eyes widened. How the hell did he catch that many fish?!!!

I blinked a few times, my stomach begging for something to eat.

"Lets eat." He said.

**With Bakura and Scurry.**

Bakura walked threw the desert atop his horse, Rally's egyptian cat rested comfortly snuggled in one arm.

He looked down at the creature and rolled his eyes. _What is it with cats? One minute they can scratch the hell out of you, but the next they can be all cuddly and cute. That's just plan stupid.....Besides; I'm only letting this thing accompany me because it's Rally's and I don't need her mad at me because her stupid cat couldn't stop living up to his name. What kind of name is Scurry anyway?!_

He sighed and spotted the nile. _Finally, we - I could use a little break. _

Bakura had been searching for Rally for hours almost, and yet hadn't found her. Not even taking a minutes break, but by now he thought it wouldn't hurt to just take a little break for a few minutes and allow his horse to drink some water.

He pulled the reins to his horse so it would move toward the nile.

Incase any villagers or any of the guards who petrolled Egypt wouldn't recognize him, he wore a piece of cloth other the bottom half of his face.

He looked around to make sure no one was near, but saw two people along the niles side. He could hear the laughter from where he was atop a hill, down below it was the nile.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _Probably just some idiot villagers thinking it's fun to eat fish on a hot day...._He rolled his eyes again and led his horse dow to the nile.

**Aaaaaaand....back to Rally's POV.**

I don't usually eat fish....In fact, this is probably the first time I've tried it. I'am not really likin' it, but Bobasa is telling me these really funny stories to help me ignore the taste of the fish. Which helped a lot!

I laughed so hard some times that it was hard to focuse on eating. I've never had this much fun before!

Suddenly, Bobasa looked up at something...or some_one _and raised in eyebrow.

Hmm....I wonder what he's looking at.

It's probably nothin - who the hell is that?! It's a guy....and he's wearing a red cape thingy.....Hmm, I see white hair? Weird....W-what!

~*Flash back of the Yugioh series*~

_The Thief King walked behind two men on horses, his wrists tyed together and held by either men._

_He walked as fast as he could, wearing anciant leather shoes and a navy blue kelt with no shirt, allowing his muscular arms to show off._

_A look of nothing and emptyness on his features.....Suddenly, he fell to the ground. A scar on his lift check showed. _

~*End of weird Yugioh flash back*~

Huh....ur...a-uh....... What....what was that?!

I blink and look at the man whom is not to far from Bobasa and I.

Who is he?! And what was that....what I saw..... It's so familiar........ Why does my head hurt suddenly.

"Rally?"

I look up to meet Bobasa's conerned eyes looking down at me.

"Yeah?" Is he worried?

"Why are you so distracted? Aren't you enjoying your fish?"

I nod and smile a little. "Yes, thank you for catching it by the way."

He smiled and continued to eat his fish. "No probablem. Bobasa is always happy to help his friends."

My smile widens, he's such a nice guy! He berely knows me, and he's been so nice and kind!

Huh! I look over to that man again, why is he distracting me from what I'm doing?! He's not even berely moving! This is pissing me off!

I eat the last piece of my fish before standing. Waow, when Bobasa sits, our eyes are almost level. He's way taller then me.

"I'am gonna take a walk real quick, ka?" I smiled sweatly at him.

He seemed to disagree with my statment, for that cheerful smile was gone and replaced with one of seriousness and conern frown.

"Rally, this place is the most dangerous. That's the Thief King," He pointed at the man.

Oh, so _that's _who that guy is....A thief King - WAIT!!! A Thief King?!!!!! I swing to the man I now feared, he was a thief! Why are Bobasa and I still hangin' around if a THIEF KING is near?!!! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! Wait...am I overreacting?! MAYBE!

I swing around to see Bobasa again, but am greated by water instead. I fell into the nile!!!!!! AHH!!!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!!!!!!

I swish my arms and legs back and fourth trying to get up to the serfice, but am failing!!!! Okay, NOW I'm in trouble!!! Someone, anyone, help me!

I try to yell for help, but instead get lots of water down my throat! Smart move, ONCE AGAIN!!!

WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! Who the hell is grabbing me?! Oh God, PLEASE let it be Bobasa. PLEASE let it be Bobasa!!!!

Wow....fuzzy stars....what the.....The arms are pulling me up?...wow, oh no! Not again!.........

...............Hmmm.....I couch a few times. What happened?....

"What the.....Why am I so warm...? I feel like I'm wrapped in something, it's kinda soft....wait - I open my eyes and gasp. It's night, waow, time gos _fast!_

I look to my side when I JUST NOW notice something that looks like flames. Well, what'da know! There's a dude sitting on the other side of a small fire and it's NOT Bobasa! Hurry for me!

I slowly sit up, God I'm so frekkin scared!!!

Huh.....Oh shit!!!!! Shitshitshitshit!!!! It's that Thief dude I saw earlier! Oh damnit!! Someone save me now! Any time would be greatful!!!

"Glad to see you're finally awake." He said to me.

I gasp in fear and look at him.... Stop shaking Rally, it's okay! He's NOT going to hurt you! All I have to do is keep telling myself that and I'am good!

"Huh....?" Waow, whare'd that courage come from?!

He frowned suddenly.

Hmm....That's weird, I swear I saw him wearing a red cloak thingy. Now he's just wearing some yellow looking, cloack t-shirt kinda thing and a kelt....

OH! I now where his cloak thing went, it's wrapped around ME! How weird!

Oh God...He's scooting over to my side of the fire.....Better not try anything, I might be scared but I can still kick someone's ass God damnit!

Okay, he's a good destance away....Good!!!!!

"Rally-" Oh God, he knows my name! "Do you...remember me?"

Uh...trick question?! NO!!!!

I snuggle deeper into....wait, what am I - Oh...it's just another blanket. Phew!

"No...I don't even remember myself....wait, where's Bobasa?!" Where is he?! God, I hope this dude didn't hurt him!

He smirked. "No need to fret, he ran off after I scared him a bit."

"You didn't...hurt him did you?" Better not have, I will seriously hurt this guy if he did!

He laughed a little. "No, just scared him."

I'd hate it if something happened to Bobasa, he's such a good guy....

"Enough of this Bobasa charactor. Tell me, why can't you remember anything?"

Hmm....That's actually a good question......Why can't I?

"I....I don't know...." Why can't I remember myself...? Why the hell am I so damn emotional?!!!

I start crying out of no where.....One of the many great frekkin things about being a teenager!!!!! You get to cry for no reason at ALL!!!!!!!

Suddenly, I feel my arms being lifted!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!! I look and see he's pulling me to his lap....WAOW, AND I BERELY KNOW HIM!!!!!!!

He sets me bridle stylein his lap and wraps the weird looking red cloak around us.

Aparently, he knows I'am afraid to. His next words told me so....Duh!

"What? It gets cold in the desert at night. You think I want to freeze?"

Somehow that seems like an excuse....But then again, it DOES get cold in the desert at night.....Hmm.....

"You haven't told me yur name yet......" I told him truthfully.

"Bakura...."

OMG!!!! That name....that...familiar name..... How interesting.....Hm....I find this dude rather trustworthy.....

I suddenly find myself falling into sleep.....I yawn....maybe this'll all make sence tomorrow.....

Huh....before I drift off....I feel something warm against my leg, I open my eyes and see an egyptian cat resting comfortly in my lap....

Cool, this guy has a cat....

End of chapter 5.

_______________________________

**Is it just me, or is this story getting boring....?**

**Please review! ^^**


	6. Sleeping NIle

**Well, I have managed to make another chapter! Yay!**

**I do not own Yugioh!!**

* * *

Chapter six.

Sleeping Nile.

~*Normal POV*~

As the sun rose the next morning Bakura's eyes lifted open ro reveal a blurr. He blinked a few times and then saw clearly.

He looked down and saw Rally snuggled comfortly on his chest and sighed before noticing Scurry at his side.

_Stupid creature, _he thought then looked back at Rally. He had to admit it, the girl was strange. She wore deferent clothing and acted weird, her manner of speaking was also strange. How she would some times say 'yur' instead of 'your' and many others. But he thought it strangely fascenating all at once, and he wished to know more of all the things she did deferently.

He unconsciously set a hand threw her hair and then stopped myself once he'd realized what he'd done. _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself. _The girl is strange, and yet I find her fascenating..... What am I thinking? I'm Bakura, soon to be a great Thief King! I've no time for this girl! _

He gently lifted her off him and set her to his side, the red cloak he wore following her path since most of it was wrapped around her. He took the loose fist from his chest and sat up, his yellow clothed back covered in sand since he'd slept on it. He looked a few inchs in front of him and saw the blanket that was _suppose _to be used to lay on.

He sighed. _I could've slept on that last night instead of sleeping on the damn sand! _He shouted to himself and stood, brushing the sand off his backside. The yellow t-shirt-like cloak now had almost no sand on it.

He looked down and saw Rally was still asleep huddled in his red cloak. _Hmmm..... _He smirked suddenly as a plan formed in his mind. _I know the perfect way to get into the Palace.... I just need a little help from little Rally...._

He gently lifted her and set her on the blanket, she moved sleepily into a more comfortable possestion and fell back to sleep, more asleep then awake.

~*Rally's POV later that morning*~

Hmm....hn...... Huh, I awake slowly. Am I dreaming?.....The last thing I remember is snuggling against some dude.....Oh yeah, Bakura.... almost forgot....

I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn before sitting up, the red cloak slidding to my hips as I do so. I stretch and look around to see Bakura eating something that looked to be an onion.... gah, why don't they gave burgers here?! Oh wait, because this is like some twist anicent thing!.... Wait.... Oh God, more confusion with a side of weirdness...PERFECT!! I don't know who the hell I am and now I don't even know what time I'm in! THAT DIDN'T SOUND SANE AT ALL!!! -

My thoughts were suddenly interupted as a soft voice spoke, why do I love that voice so much?!

"Morning, Sleeping Nile."

Is that his way of saying "Morning Sleeping Beauty?" Or is he just saying good morning?..... Why am I even thinking this?

"Urm.....Morning." Waow, my voice is _low _this morning. "Question; Why did you call me....Sleeping Nile?" I'am very curious about it.....And I just _had _to ask about it...

It's weird, I'm not scared of him anymore. I, for some reason, have complete trust in him.....And I met him yesterday....

He, I guess, smiled at me....or maybe he's smirking? Either way, it's a mixture of an evil smirk and a cheerful smile...IF that's even possible to have curved on yur lips.....Yeah, I'am just gonna shut up now.

"I was calling you beautiful." He told me simply.

WAOW, HE'S FORWARD!!! I can feel myself turning red in a blush! WHY THE HELL IS HE CALLING ME BEAUTIFUL?!!!! It's just a compliment! It's just a compliment! It's just a compliment! IT IS JUST A COMPLIMENT!!!!

"Oh...." I look at my hands, my fingers entwined with each other loosely. "Thanks...." I tell him, and he seems to be pleased with my answer 'cause he smirk/smiled and took another bite of....I'm guessing, an onion?...I sigh, why do I even care what he's eating?...Why _do_ I care?!!!

After a few moments of silence between us, HE decided to break the silence. "Something troubling you, Rally?"

God, that voice could make me jump in fear and cheer!! Why am I so in love with his voice?! "No, just a little hungry." I. Want. A. Burger!!!!

He stood from where he sat on the sand with his back against a large tree near the nile and walked to his horse, reaching into one of the bags on the side-saddle. He brought out an onion and threw it to me, I caught it with a startling jolt.

I smell it, what am I?! A cat?!

Speaking of which, the cat that was around last night isn't there anymore. Hmm.... Must've been a wild cat.

As I continue to actually smell the onion thing, I'am a bit afraid to eat it. I mean, come on! I may have trust for the guy, but he's still a thief king!!! He could be keeping me prisoner or - OH MY GOD!!!! He's keeping me prisoner!!

He must've seen my worry because he laughed....What the hell is so damn funny?

I look up at him.

"No need to fear, Rally. I wouldn't dare to think of ever posioning you." Hmm....That's interesting, he said that with more feeling then I've ever heard... I wonder if he likes me!! I close my eyes, feeling them sparkle at the thought....WAIT! He's a Thief King!!!! Why aren't I trying to run for my life right now?!

I open my eyes and then suddenly, I see him jolt his head and look over his shoulder behind him.

Oh God, I just got a bad feeling!! "B-Bakura.....What's wron- "

"Shh-" He hissed at me.

Hmph!

I crossed my arms, rude maybe!

A look of almost panick came across his features, okay now I'm really worried.

I lean over to the side to see passed him. It's just some guy with a spear and he's coming down to the nile - GUY WITH A SPEAR?!!!! Okay, which is more dangerous? Being held, I suppose, captive by a Thief King or being killed by a dude with a spear WHILE being captive by a Thief King? Either way something's gonna happen.

Bakura suddenly grabbed ahold of my wrist and brought me to my feet with one movement of his arm. Waow, he's stronge....

"Pick up the blanket while I get the horse." He ordered me, who the hell does he think he is?! Then again....I don't know what he's planning so.....

I step off the blanket and get greated by the hot sand, OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I yelp, my feet are burning, my feet are burning, my feet are burning!!!

Like a lightning bolt, I step back onto the blanket. Bakura sighed and quickly grabbed his red cloak from the sand, setting it atop his horse. He came back over to me. "This is what I want you to do; Run over to that cave over there as fast as you can. Understand?" He pointed to the cave I'd woken up in when Bobasa rescued me.

I didn't want to ask questions about why we were kinda in a hurry, I'am savin' the questions for later.

I nod and step back onto the sand, God it burns!! I look of pain shot across my face, and I KNEW Bakura saw it.

"Hurry up and get to the cave before your feet burn." He told me, and I ran straight for the cave without hasitation.

When I finally reached the cave, I stepped into the cool shade. Tears welling in my eyes, my feet were still burning!! And it hurts...BAD!!.

I fell on my rear and crossed my legs to see my feet, the bottom of them were red. Great!!! Just perfect!!

Bakura came into the cave, his horse following. He pressed his back against the end of the cave and peeked his eye out before walking over to me.

I was bitting my lip to keep from screaming, my feet hurt! Will I ever stand again?! It seems like it would hurt to bad if I did!

He walked over to me and gently pulled me to the wall of the cave, sitting down and holding me close while peeking out the cave. My guess was, he didn't want to get caught....or something....

I was still bitting my lip trying not to scream in pain, but after about two seconds I had to! But I managed to turn it into a gasp of pain, which echoed rather loudly in the cave.

Bakura quickly covered my mouth with his tan hand, looking at me almost angrily. "Keep quiet." He hissed to me. I nodded, frozen with my eyes wide in fear. Great....I'm scared again!!!! Damnit Bakura!

Bakura peeked out again.

I unconscionsly set my hands over the one covering my mouth. My grip was tight, almost drawing blood. But Bakura didn't seem to notice.....

What if that Guard, I'm guessing, finds us?! Bakura IS a Thief King, he'll probably take Bakura to some dongeon while I....I'll probably go to some slave market! My eyes widen at the thought. I look up at Bakura, he's still looking out the cave. But then he pulls away from the edge of the cave and looks down at me.

My grip tightens, and he winces when a drip of blood pours out. Oh shit.....!

He pulls his hand from my lips and licks the blood off his hand. My grip now on his wrist.

EW!!!! Why would he lick the blood off his own hand?!!!

He looked at me once again.

My eyes are wide and FULL of fear!

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me simply. "The Guards gone. Good thing he didn't hear your little yelp, we'd both be gone if he had."

I'am an idiot! My feet don't even hurt anymore!! But I'm just scared now....The reason, I have no clue.......

"I-I'm sorry." I studder, why the hell am I studdering?!

His expresstion softened suddenly. "It's alright, just don't do that again. Understood?"

I nod and try my best to calm myself before peeking out the cave, leaning over Bakura's knee. Hmm...No sign of that guard...I guess it's okay to go back to the nile. I stand and look down at Bakura.

It's strange, last night I remember the dark shadows of his white hair, and now its dim and stiff. It's like someone designed him to look totally awesome and hot while also bad ass. Cool!

When he looks up at me I blush and quickly walk to the horse. Setting my hands up as the horse begins to freak out, I slowly and gently pet it. Amazing, this stallion looks rather nice. Hmm...I wonder where Bakura got it... "Where'd you get him?" I ask.

I can feel his eyes on me. Scary....

"The Palace. It wasn't easy. But I managed to get him without the guards getting to me." Interesting - WAIT!!!

"You stole this horse from a Palace?" Wait....we're in Egypt, he's a Thief King...Oh my God, he stole the horse from the Palace of Egypt!!!! And I'am just figuring this out NOW!!!

"Does he have a name?" Oh, come on! I had to ask!

"His name is Mal'at."

Mal'at...What a strange, awesome sounding name.

As I continue to pet the Mal'at's soft main, I smile softly. "Mal'at.... Nice choice, Bakura."

I turn to him, still smiling. HOLY SHIT!!!!! He's smiling!! He's ACTAULLY smiling! Waow, he's handsome!!! Oh God, I'am droolin'.....

I walk over and stand by him. "So...." Hey, I gotta start a conversation with him _some time. _What better time then now? "Should we leave the cave now?"

He nodded and stood, walking from the cave. "Get the horse." He commanded.

OH! Am I your little servant now, Bakura?! I don't thik so!! Oh God...I just remembered about the hot sand! Wait a minute....wasn't I wearing socks?... I look down at my feet. Waow, I just noticed my socks are gone..... SHIT!!!

This is so perfect! How can it get better, I wonder!

"Urm....Bakura....?" I call while watching him.

He keeps walking but I hear his voice. "What?!"

"Uh....well...." Okay, he hasn't stopped walking! And he is pissing me off by it! "Will you stop walking away from me and listen?!" Where the hell did that come from?!

Ooooo........ Bakura just stopped and turned to me, an annoying look on his features. Oh shit!!!!!! I pissed him off! He's mad! He's angry! SHIT!!!

"I'm listening. What is it that you want, your majesty?" He asked sarcasticlly.

I look down at my feet, some how he got the message. 'Cause he walked back over to me and when I looked up at him he grabbed my waist, flung me over his shoulder and carried me out of the cave while I kicked the air trying to get down.

"Bakura! Put me down! Put me down, put me down, put me down!!" I was trying....and _failing _to get my feet on the ground. He wouldn't put me down!!

"Stop your struggling, I'm carrying you so your feet won't hurt."

What....?! That's....nice.... I think.

AHH!!! OMG!!!! Bakura just lifted me up! AH! OH GOD!! Don't throw me in the nile! AHH!!! Guess what! Bakura THREW ME IN THE NILE!! And I screamed when he did so.

I kicked the water....what am I doing that for?! I raise my head from the water and gulp for air while looking up at Bakura. "What was that for?!"

He had his arms crossed while looking down at me. "You're surrounded by sand until I get the blanket from the horse to put it down. Stay in the water until I come back with the horse."

I'am not even going to argue with him... I nod. "Fine, Bakura."

I sigh and wait for the thief to return.

My cloths are all wet and so am I.... I really don't like this....I really, REALLY, don't like this. But what am I to do?! Hmmm... I have an idea. As soon as I see Bakura returning with the horse. I smile cheerfully. "Hmm...Bakura." I ask sweatly.

End of chapter six.

* * *

**Okay, all I've got to say is this; The memory world game is drawing near, be prepared to get bored....**

**Please review.**


End file.
